Na'vi Prince
by Corrupted-Data
Summary: one shot: Jake is suspicious of an encounter in the dream world. So he works together with Roxy to get Dirk to him. Yet instead of scrambling to bring it up, both the boys have each other on the mind.


I could feel the pain, the agony. Its why I didn't want to sleep. Because I could feel it. My body was cold, I hurt… I was dead. I could feel that my body was being carried away, surrounded by flowers. To my funeral. I wished I could see the amber and gold gothic architecture one more time. My regal golden outfit probably shimmered in the faint light there. Their sun. And yet, I felt another human presence.

"I'm here now… I'm sorry I let this happen…" I heard a tough yet gentle male voice say. There was a kiss on my lips softly, was this love I felt?

"Good night… My sweet Na'vi prince."

My eyes shot open as I sat up in bed. Clicking of claws in communication could be heard deep in the jungle over the beating of the fairy bulls' wings. The stars still lit the sky, the moon shining down. I could hear his voice still.

"Rise with the moon, go to bed with the sun~" I heard him sing loud and clear in my head. Who was he? He called me his Na'vi prince…. Could it? I glanced out the window, the robot that was a gift gazed up at me. Well… perhaps…

This was the day, the day i would meet him.

"Allright jakey! time to get this show going!" The message from roxy read.

"All set on this end!" I replied, and with that I had given her the go. I waited on my bed, eagerly waiting a message.

"Jakey! this is looking bad something went wrong!" She messaged. I panicked. What happened? Is Dirk alright? Oh Eywa what happened?

"HAHAHA i got youuuuu didn't i jakey? na nothings wrong its all good! he'll be there in just a moment! ;)" And with that she signed off. Man alive did she scare me!

I grew tired. Were was he? I laid on my stomach in bed. I must have dozed off because I woke, feeling someone sit on my bed, their hand brush against my hair, petting it. I turned my head, opening my eyes sleepily. A pale smile greeted me behind dark glasses. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes widened. Him. I quickly sat up, almost falling over as I earned a chuckle from him. I blushed lightly. Dirk smiled, his golden eyes hidden behind his v shaped sunglasses, freckles blushing his pale face and skin. He was well built and muscularly toned, matching my own body in build.

"Hey Jake." He greeted. I blushed dark. I was right. All this time it WAS him!

"Oh golly… H-hello Dirk." I greeted. I must have been trembling to no end and I was sweating, of that I knew. He smirked and looked away at the wall, so his back was to me.

"You know then… don't you?" He asked.

"What?" I asked.

"In the dream world." He said. I sat up strait and nodded yes.

"Yeah.. Do you know-"

"Yes i know how much that means to you…." He interrupted and turned to me.

"But… Oel ngati kame." He told me. I blushed dark, trembling. I fell onto my back on the bed, he simply smiled and put his hand on the bed on either side of my head, so his chest and head were over mine, the rest of his body to my side.

"Oh Dirk…. I see you…" I mumbled, almost a whisper, blushing dark. He leaned down and kissed me gently, just as he did in my dream. We held the kiss as I wrapped my arms around his neck. Our kiss soon drew deeper, more passionate. He swing his leg over, so he was completely on top of me. He slid our glasses off and the kiss was broken. He gazed into my eyes as I gazed back.

"I've wanted to kiss you like that for a long time." He whispered to me. I trembled beneath him, nervous. He leaned down and kissed my neck, earning a soft whimper out of me. He pressed his chest against mine. I could feel his heart pound, his body tremble. He was as nervous as I was. He slid his hands up my shirt, and undressed me from the waist up, then he did the same to himself. He was sitting up on his knees, looking down at me as I blushed dark, panting softly. He unzipped my shorts slowly, and gently pulled my shorts and boxers off me. My erection stood strait, pulsing occasionally. I looked away but the sound of a zipper caught my attention. I looked back as dirk slid his pants and boxers off. Our members were evenly matched in length and girth.

"You have the sweetest face." He mumbled breathily and lustfully to me. I was breathing heavier, sweating as I lust for him. He grabbed his pants and pulled out a small bottle of lubricant. Dirk dripped some over my entrance, I shivered letting out a sofa whimper. He pushed one finger into me as I let out a shaky moan, trembling in heat. He teased me, thrusting his finger in and out of me. He slid his finger out as I whimpered, reaching for his hand.

"Uh uh uuuuh~ not yet." He winked. I watched in lust as he positioned over me.

"Good boy." He seemed to purr to me as he pushed his manhood into my tight entrance. I arched my back, moaning out in desire. He thrusted into me at a steady pace, I rocked my hips to it. I reached my hands for my shaft but he grabbed me by the wrists, pinning my hands above my head as he kissed my chest and gripped my member. I moaned, I trembled, I whimpered, I sweet, I was like a helpless puppy getting its tummy rubbed. Simply putty in his hands. He pumped my pulsing shaft and thrust faster and harder as I squirmed and moaned, begging for more. I could feel him pulse in me as I cried out, he had hit my prostate. Damn that felt amazing. I heated up more as we continued this game.

"Dam it Dirk I cant hold it!" I cried out in a shaky moan.

"Then don't!" He grunted back, practically a command. He rammed fast and hard, hitting just the right spot. I couldn't take it. I arched back, crying out, tears running down my face and drool down my chin. Hot semen ejaculated out of me, splattering on both Dirk and I. With a quick hard thrust he grunted loudly and filled me. We panted hard, gazing at one another. He pulled out, his fluids dripping out of me slowly, as I whimpered with more of my cum dripping out my member. Dirk smiled and lay down next to me. We both were breathing heavily as he pulled me close to him. I dozed off as i heard him whispered to me:

"Sleep well my beautiful prince.


End file.
